classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Italdesign Giugiaro
Italdesign Giugiaro S.p.A is a design and engineering company based in Moncalieri, Italy that traces its roots to the 1968 foundation of Studi Italiani Realizzazione Prototipi S.p.A by Giorgetto Giugiaro and Aldo Mantovani. Best known for its automobile design work, Italdesign also offers product design, project management, styling, packaging, engineering, modeling, prototyping and testing services to manufacturers worldwide. As of 2010, Italdesign employs 800 people. On August 09, 2010, AUDI AG subsidiary Lamborghini Holding S.p.A acquired 90.1% of the shares of Italdesign Giugiaro S.p.A, including the brand name rights and patents. History Foundation Giorgetto Giugiaro and Aldo Mantovani founded Studi Italiani Realizzazione Prototipi S.p.A, the company that would eventually become Italdesign, on February 13, 1968 in Moncalieri, Italy. Volkswagen Volkswagen and Italdesign have a history of working together that dates back to the early 1970s. Former Volkswagen AG Chairman Ferdinand Piëchapprenticed at Italdesign during the summer of 1972, learning about engineering and design. Italdesign is responsible for the design of several notable Volkswagen vehicles including the first generation Volkswagen Golf (1974), Volkswagen Scirocco (1974) and Volkswagen Passat (1973) and the Audi 80 (1974). In May 2010, Italdesign agreed to transfer 90.1% of its shares to AUDI AG subsidiary Lamborghini Holding S.p.A. in order to keep Volkswagen's Italian holdings bundled together. The purchase price was not disclosed. The Giugiaro family retained ownership of the remaining shares. Both Giorgetto Guigiaro and his son, Fabrizio Guigiaro, continue to have active roles in the company. Subsidiaries Italdesign created a new firm, Diseño Industrial Italdesign Srl, in Barcelona, Spain in 1992 to design and construct models, master models and prototypes for the Spanish manufacturing industry. This subsidiary is know today as Italdesign Giugiaro Barcelona SL. Acquisitions Italdesign acquired SALLIG, a company founded in 1960 that designs and builds acrylic, cast iron and zamak matrices for automotive, auronautical and household appliance prototypes. Italdesign acquired ETM (Engineering Technologies Methods), a company founded in 1984 that creates silicone prototypes, allowing the transition from an acrylic prototype to a more refined prototype with characteristics similar to the finished product. Organization Italdesign-Giugiaro S.p.A is headquartered 15 km south of Turin, Italy in Moncalieri. Best known for its automobile design work, Italdesign also offers project management, styling, packaging, engineering, modeling, prototyping and testing services. Italdesign has 800 employees and generates over €100 million revenue annually. Under Volkswagen Group ownership, Giorgetto Giugiaro is Chairman of the Executive Committee, Fabrizio Giugiaro is Vice President and Enzo Pacella is Managing Director. Automotive design work Italdesign has been credited for the design of a wide variety of concept and production cars since the firm's founding in 1968. *Alfa Romeo 159 *Alfa Romeo Alfasud *Alfa Romeo Scighera *Audi 80 1978 *Audi Karmann Asso di Picche research prototype 1973 *Aztec 1988 convertible *BMW Nazca C2 *BMW Nazca C2 Spider *Brilliance BS6 *Bugatti ID90 research prototype 1990 *Bugatti EB112 research prototype 1993 *Bugatti EB118 research prototype 1998 *Bugatti EB218 research prototype 1999 *Bugatti 18/3 Chiron research prototype 1999 *Chevrolet Corvette 2003 Moray Concept *Daewoo Matiz *Daewoo Lacetti *Daewoo Lanos *Daewoo Kalos Dream concept *Daewoo Kalos aka Chevrolet Aveo, Holden Barina, Pontiac Wave, Suzuki Swift+ *DeLorean DMC-12 *Ferrari GG50 *Fiat 850 Sport Coupe *Fiat Grande Punto *Fiat Panda 1980 *Fiat Punto 1993 *Fiat Sedici *Fiat Uno *Ford Mustang 1965 by Bertone, Giugiaro 2007 *Frazer-Nash Namir Concept *FSO Polonez 1978 *Hyundai Pony *Hyundai Sonata *Isuzu Piazza *Italdesign Quaranta Concept *Lamborghini Marco Polo research prototype 1982 *Lamborghini Formula industrial vehicle 1991 *Lamborghini Runner industrial vehicle 1995 *Lamborghini Premium industrial vehicle 1995 *Lamborghini Calà research prototype 1995 *Lamborghini Champion industrial vehicle 1998 *Lamborghini Victory industrial vehicle 1998 *Lamborghini Champion industrial vehicle 2001 *Lancia Delta *Lancia Megagamma *Lotus Esprit Concept 1972 *Maserati 3200 GT *Maserati Coupe *Maserati Quattroporte *Morris Ital *Proton Hybrid concept *Proton Prevé *Saab 9000 *Scighera *Renault 21 1986 *Renault 19 1988 *SEAT Ibiza 1984 *SEAT Málaga 1985 *SEAT Proto T research prototype 1989 *SEAT Proto C research prototype 1990 *SEAT Proto TL research prototype 1990 *SEAT Toledo 1991 *SEAT Ibiza 1993 *SEAT Córdoba 1993 *SEAT Toledo 1998 *SsangYong C200 Concept *SsangYong Rexton *Subaru SVX *Suzuki SX4 *Suzuki X-90 *Toyota Alessandro Volta *Toyota Aristo / Lexus GS JZS147 *Volkswagen Porsche Tapiro research prototype 1970 *Volkswagen Karmann Cheetah research prototype 1971 *Volkswagen Passat 1973 *Volkswagen Golf 1974 *Volkswagen Scirocco 1974 *Volkswagen W12 Syncro research prototype 1997 *Volkswagen W12 Roadster research prototype 1998 *Zastava Florida Gallery DSC01843S.JPG Category:Coachbuilders